


草游了3P

by deadflag



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadflag/pseuds/deadflag
Summary: 是草游了3P的系列车第一篇是草游今晚就出反逆的草薙哥的预告了【×】让我奶一口先





	草游了3P

Cafe nagi的牌子在明灭的路灯底下反射着罕见的光芒。夜深了无论是公园还是广场都已经没有了客人，然而热狗车却出乎预料的没有锁上。回到家才发现有东西落在热狗车的藤木游作，本想着自己跑一趟热狗车取回来便作罢，却没想到这样深的夜晚，草薙翔一似乎还留在热狗车内。

游作推开门，毫无灯光的阴沉车厢，伴随着一股呛鼻的烟味和酒气一同向他压了过来。借着打开门照射进去的光亮，能够看到坐在桌前的草薙昏暗压抑的轮廓。

“……是游作啊。”轮廓发出了有些嘶哑的声音。“啊。在喝酒吗？真少见。”游作回应道，顺手准备按开车厢里的照明。“别开灯！！”声音略大的一声呵斥令他停下了动作。游作顿了顿，还是放下了胳膊，借着昏暗的灯光向前走去。

“东西落在车里了，所以我回来拿一下。”游作走上前，靠近了草薙与他的桌子。草薙竖着的单只胳膊撑着自己的身体，头发与脸几乎都挡在手臂之下。桌子上的烟头已经燃尽了大半，几个空酒瓶摇摇晃晃地堆在桌子上。

“发生什么了，草薙哥。”游作关心地拍着他的肩膀，视线终于注意到了被草薙完全挡住的桌子上的东西。草薙家兄弟幼小而开心的合照，正完全被黑色的暗影所笼罩着。

“喂……游作。我们到底在做什么啊…之间…”草薙沉闷压抑的声音从手臂底下传了出来。“仁他……我弟弟他，现在还被lightning抓着，我们到底在这里做什么……又做过了什么……”

“……草薙哥。”游作的眉头皱了起来，语气坚定地安抚他道，“我一定会把你弟弟救出来的。我保证——”

“这句话你说了多少次了！！！”

坐在桌前的草薙突然毫无预兆地暴起，猛地拽住了游作的衣领。被怒吼震得还未回过神来的游作只觉得一股不似人一般的猛力将他拽向桌子，重重地摔在上面。游作几乎是出于本能地抓住草薙的胳膊，另一只胳膊撑在两人之间，就要立刻进行反击。然而接着一口酒气喷在他的脸上，令他停顿了一秒。

“这段时间这句话你究竟说过多少次了！为什么还没能救下他！仁他……”草薙仿佛带着哽咽的怒吼令游作无法真正的抵抗，停下了动作任由他怒吼着，“究竟有多少次！！一次，两次……仁他就在眼前，可是却救不回来！！！为什么！！！”

他用力抓着游作的衣领将他按回桌面，后背压着桌面有些疼痛。游作试图伸开手臂向后撑住自己的身体，却按动了同时具有操作屏功能的桌面上的按钮。热狗车后车厢的大门缓缓的关上，将投在草薙身后的灯光都逐渐遮盖了。

“草薙哥……”游作叫出了他的名字，却一时不知该如何做答。数次的空手而归令他也有些悔恨，而眼前男人身上向他袭来的情感，却是让他更加无法责怪对方失态的原因。

“仁他，好不容易恢复了。就差那么一点，就快要可以一起生活了。……他一个人被困在躯体里，被lightning操纵，这样和lost事件那时候有什么区别！！我又和那时候有什么区别！”草薙的手指几乎要将手中的衣领拧成漩涡。可他内心的深沉又黑暗的绝望，却借此不断的传递向游作的内心。曾经两人这份同样的，无能为力而又痛苦的情感，使他答应了与草薙的联盟。同样的对真相的探寻，同样的痛苦，但却又是相互独立、相互扶持的两个人。无论何时草薙在身后都是一个坚强的后盾，一个让他无所畏惧，所向披靡的后盾。

然而现在，那份坚强却消失了。本以为已经可以消失的绝望，仿佛重新填满了草薙的胸膛。那份黑暗的苦涩缓缓溢出，仿佛同样传给了游作一般，令他嘴角涌现了苦涩的味道。“你……我，我们，为什么没能救他……为什么！！！为什么这么无能！！”

“草薙哥……草薙哥！！！”

游作一口咬断口腔中源源不断的苦涩，发出坚定的大声呼喊。几乎将头抵在游作胸膛上的草薙抬起头，迎面对上的是那双即使在最深的黑暗中，都闪闪发光，宛如温柔又明亮的绿宝石一般的双眸。

“对不起，草薙哥。用了这么久……但是我不会放弃的。不管是我，还是soul burner，我们都不会放弃，一定会把草薙哥的弟弟救回来。”他的声音一如既往地坚定不移，仿佛无论什么都不会动摇他的决心。“我发誓，即使以性命为代价，我也绝对会带回你的弟弟。我绝对不会再让你受到伤害了……草薙哥。相信我。”

草薙定定地看着游作，似乎过了许久。他的手指缓缓的松开，让游作总算不再呼吸受限。似乎有什么火光从游作眼中重新传达了过去，点燃了草薙双眼里的神采。酒精作用下的冲动似乎正在逐渐散去，草薙的口中喃喃地吐露出微弱的话语。

“你不会放弃……对，你不会放弃……我也不会放弃……我们还能救出仁…………”随着草薙的手指放松，游作也松开了对方的手臂。“没错，我不会放弃。草薙哥你也不能放弃。”

感到身上的压迫消失，草薙也从他身前后退开来。游作赶紧撑起身体，顺手拽了拽被拉扯开的衣领。草薙垂着脸似乎是恢复了神智，低沉的声音念着对不起。然后就在游作故作轻松地回答没事的时候，从车内一直闪烁着的浅浅的蓝色荧光下，他的衣服底下所遮挡的痕迹在草薙眼底一闪而过。

“……等等。”游作正准备站起身，却又突然被草薙一把拽住了。对方再次抬头审视他，眼神里却多了另一种凶戾。

“那是什么。”草薙的视线直指游作的衣领之下。游作先是疑惑了一秒，却在低头看向自己脖颈深处时注意到了上面过于显眼的嫣红色痕迹。他的心里突然闪过一道心虚，几乎在瞬间被草薙捕捉殆尽。

那火星再次被扑灭了。仿佛狂风暴雨的降临。游作撞在车厢的钢板墙壁上发出一声巨响，接着被一个男人全身的力气压在墙板上动弹不得。草薙急促的喘息从耳后传来，伴随着饱含怒气的话语：“现在依旧有时间去做这种事是吗，游作？？？”游作想要辩解什么，脸颊却被压在墙壁上几乎张不开嘴。他的手臂被扭转在背后，仿佛要撕裂般疼痛。然而游作并非如此束手就擒之人，他用尽全身力气钳制住草薙的同时，空余出的手臂迅速向后肘击，试图令草薙退开。然而对方却一把拽住了他的头发，接着狠狠地按住他的头撞向墙壁。

头脑几乎瞬间炸裂般的撞击，将游作的神智打散。耳边的声音变得无比朦胧，感觉也松散了不少。他模模糊糊地听到金属撞击的声响，只能勉强张合嘴唇发出一声“草薙哥，等——”

然而他自己发出的声音还未听的真切，却被一股过于真切的疼痛瞬间拉回了神智。

草薙已经毫不犹豫地贯穿了他。后穴清晰的疼痛令游作猛地抽了一口气，全身都猛地绷紧。许久未被开拓的入口还未找回曾经熟悉的感觉，便被毫不留情地撑大。游作的手指抠住了墙壁，指尖划出令人精神紧张的声响。游作压抑住声音令自己不要痛叫出来，咬住嘴唇忍受草薙的入侵。被顶进深处的后穴牵动着臀肉和大腿，令他们无法抑制地颤抖起来，渐渐软到无法支撑。游作趴在墙壁上，只能靠胸口和手臂撑住自己的身体，下身却控制不住地下沉，一丁一点的完全靠在草薙身上。“游作，这种事情一直在做吗？？还是已经好久没用到这里了？？？”草薙完全是质问一般地贴在他耳边问道，接着宛如惩罚一般前后移动着身体。本身几乎严丝合缝的两人之间出现了缝隙，随后又被用力填满。游作感到口腔里似乎有一丝铁锈味，随后张开了嘴巴。几乎同时后穴被用力一顶，游作脸上顿时涌现了有些纠结的痛苦神色。一丝一丝的气息从喉咙深处被挤出，仿佛是未能发出响声的哨音。气声断断续续，而他耳后，草薙沙哑又迷乱的嗓音却并未停止。“在我这么痛苦……仁他这么痛苦的时候……你却在做这种事吗……游作？”草薙质问着，再一次用力顶入游作体内，粗大的肉柱宛如凶器插在其中，却又反复扭转着试图挖出血肉一般。游作被这一顶出了声，发育成熟平日里稳重得过分的声音里依旧夹杂着少年音，被这痛苦的折磨碾得越发激动起来。渐渐恢复高昂的清澈嗓音带上了一丝不耐。纵使出于泄愤，身后的男人却挑逗出他并不经常体验到的情欲来源。伸入校服衬衫的手掌又湿又冷，抚弄着胸前的皮肤带来些许不耐。游作仰起头，身体几乎全都靠向了草薙的怀里，却体会到了一种奇异的依靠感。

似乎是泄愤起了作用，草薙的动作渐渐失去了焦躁和攻击，沉重的呼吸变得紊乱。乱糟糟的头发埋在游作的颈肩，他低沉的声音变得哽咽起来。“仁……”从草薙的口中吐出了弟弟的名字。悲伤与混乱似乎从小腹向上蔓延，沿着胸口爬上游作的眼角。四处冲撞的情绪无处释放，激得游作踮起了脚尖，身躯已经摇摇欲坠。草薙伸手握住游作翘起的鼓胀性器，急燥燥地撸动了几下，自己就泄在了游作体内。游作也未能阻止他这中出未成年人的过分行为，身体一阵痉挛便吐精在草薙的手上。只是这精液看上去颇为稀薄，倒是中了草薙所说。

两个人的喘息过了许久，终于逐渐平复下来。游作并未能回头看清草薙的脸，却感到对方沉默了下来。只是他还是未能说出质疑或是责怪对方的话，只是许久终于开口。“……这样就情绪平复下来了吧。”

对方并没有发出声音。不知道是不愿意回答，还是无法回答。然而离得过于接近的游作却能隐约听到无法抑制的悲伤气息，静静地充满了整个车厢。直到过了许久，黑暗中才终于响起草薙沙哑的声音。

“拜托了……游作……救救仁……我除了靠你之外……已经别无他法了…………”

 

 


End file.
